ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Atacando Ben 10: Parte 2
Atacando Ben 10: Parte 2 e o decimo primeiro episódio de Ben 10: Universo de Heróis. Sinopse Os Malnoids estão destruindo tudo na base dos encanadores enquanto Ben vai resgatar Monycke que foi sequestrada por eles. Script Ben:Quale Omnitrix funciona,funciona Ben fica apertando no Omnitrix mas não adianta Lorde Malnoid:Meu nome e Sauro Ben:E dai? Lorde Sauro:Insolent,soldados destruam-no Ben:Quale Os soldados se preparam para atirar em Ben Ate que alguem atira neles e um jato de agua derruba outro Renato e Rook aparecem Renato:Ok,desista ou vai levar uma surra,Sauro Rook:Se renda em nome dos Encanadores Lorde Sauro:Ah ta,vocês vão me deter Ben:Você não tem nenhum exercito!então 1 contra varios Lorde Sauro estrala os dedos e um Exercito aparece Lorde Sauro:eles estão preparados para atirar al meu comando Ben:ah é Omnitrix carrega Ben:deixa eu mandar um recado de paz para vocês Ben aperta o Omnitrix e vira Quatro Braços e um super soco no Lorde Sauro que o manda para fora da base dos Encanadores e para numa nava de seu exercito Quatro Braços:Esse e o meu recado de paz para vocês Quatro Braços volta a Ben Ben:ok,Renato e Rook procurem Kevin,Jason e a Gwen,toda a ajuda vai ser necessaria Renato e Rook:ok Renato,Rook vão atras dos outros Encanadores Max acorda depois do soco que levou do Lorde Sauro Max vai ate onde Ben esta Max:Ben,e eles sequestraram a Elfa Ben:Não,e culpa minha,eu não devia ter ficado com raiva Max:Ben,se acalme a culpa não e sua,nos vamos resgatala Ben:Ok Max se vira por um segundo e depois quando vai olhar Ben some Max:Ahh! Friagem voa ate a nave dos Malnoids ele fica intangivel e entra Friagem:Muitas armas,tecnologia,robos,techadons Friagem se comunica pelo Omnitrix com Rook e Renato Friagem (pelo Omnitrix):Eles tem muitas armas,tecnologias avançadas,ate Techadons Rook (pelo distintivo):Techadons,perai por que voce foi para ai Renato (pelo distintivo):e por que voce ta ai? Friagem (pelo Omnitrix):Monycke foi sequestrada por eles eu vou salvala Rook (pelo Distintivo):e muito ariscado Ben! Friagem (pelo Omnitrix):Ariscado e deixala ser presa por eles Um raio atinge Friagem e ele cai no chão Rook (pelo distintivo):Ben,Ben! Techadon Branco:Invasor detectado destruir Friagem tenta passar intangivel por ele mas não da certo Friagem aperta o Omnitrix e vira Ball Weevil Ball Weevil:Legal Ball Weevil cospe as gosmas e faz elas ficarem maiores e as joga contra os Techadons que são destruidos Ball Weevil:Perdedores Ball Weevil cospe mais uma gosma e sobe em cima dela e anda com ela ate o centro da Nave Lorde Sauro:Que prazer revelo Ben 10 Ball Weevil:ta,você vai perder sauro Ball Weevil joga a gosma em Sauro mais ele desvia Ball Weevil cospe mais gosmas e faz elas ficarem gigantes e as joga contra sauro Lorde Sauro desvia de varias mas e pego por uma que explode nele Ball Weevil aperta o Omnitrix e vira Quatro Braços Quatro Braços:Lembra do meu recado de paz! Quatro Braços o jogo na parede Quatro Braços:Perdeu Sauro Um Coraçonoid aparece Lorde Rubrox:Bravo Ben 10! Quatro Braços:Quem e você? Lorde Rublox: Você não precisa saber. Quatro Braços vai ate o Lorde Rubrox Quatro Braços:quer ver meu recado de paz? Lorde Rublox: Gosta dessa raiva,não gosta? o poder. Quatro Braços:Do que esta falando? Lorde Rublox: Você tem raiva,tem poder,pode se unir a mim e ter tudo e também o que veio buscar. Quatro Braços: Serio?quer dizer eu vou te derrotar,sou um super heroi Lorde Rublox: Um herói que não consegue salvar uma elfa,ela está se divertindo muito conosco. Quatro Braços:e verdade eu não consigui salvala,mas mas...,e hora de me unir a vocês Lorde Rublox: Muito bem,você já tem uma missão Quatro Braços volta a Ben Ben:Qual? Lorde Rublox: Você conhece a localização dos encanadores,entre lá e destruia tudo e em troca não vou ferir sua namorada,combinado? Ben:ok Ben vai ate a base dos Encanadores como Friagem Friagem:Todos vocês,se rendam agora! Friagem:Vovo Max, eu vou fazer o que eu quero agora Max: Pare com isso Ben,agora. Friagem:Não Renato e Rook aparecem Renato:Ben e melhor parar Max: Chame os ajudantes Rook. Rook corre para achar os ajudantes de encanadores Max: Como estam Kevin,Jason e Gwen Renato? Renato:Não sei onde esta a Gwen,Kevin esta desmaiado,Jason na enfermaria dos Encanadores Max: Os ferimentos deles é sério,ache Driba,Gwen,qualquer um que possa curar ferimentos com magia ou tecnologia. Renato:ok Rook chega com os ajudantes de encanadores Renato vai ate onde esta Blukic e Driba Driba: Não é assim,blukic. Blukic:E sim Driba: Não é. Renato:os dois,parem,Jason precisa de ajuda Driba: Não podemos ajudar,o blukic acabou de ativar um equipamento perigoso,vai nos matar. Blukic:que mentira Driba Driba: Não é não. Renato:sabe onde esta a Gwen,Driba? Driba: Não,mas ela passou por aqui a alguns minutos. Renato:valeu Enquanto isso varios encanadores acertam Ben com suas armas Friagem:desistam Alan acertou um jato de fogo em friagem. Friagem solta gelo nos soldados Friagem fica intangivel Os encanadores são congelados (menos max,rook e ajudantes) Rook: Não me faça atirar parceiro. Friagem:Parceiro,parceiro,AHhhhhhhh,você não entende Rook! Max usa um equipamento que tira a intagibilidade friagem e Alan o acerta com fogo. Cooper cria sua armadura robótica e tenta acertar um soco em Ben Friagem vira Quatro Braços Quatro Braços segura o soco Manny pula e soca quatro braçõs Quatro Braços chuta Manny Manny cai longe,desmaindo Cooper ativa os misseis e lança em Ben Quatro Braços pula muito alto desviando dos misseis Helen cria um furação na direção de Ben Quatro Braços pega um dos misseis e joga na armadura robotica do cooper Cooper controla o missel com a mente e lança em Ben de novo Quatro Braços pega uma pedra e lança no Cooper Alan lança fogo na direção de Ben. Helen salva Cooper na pedra que destrói seu equipamento. Quatro Braços se defende Helen cria um furação ao redor de Ben Alan joga fogo no furação.criando um furação de fogo. Quatro Braços soca o chão fazendo um terremoto O terremoto derrota Helen Alan joga um jato de fogo poderoso em Ben sem parar Quatro Braços bate as palmas e uma onda de ventania vai em direção do Alan Alan é derrubado. Rook atira em Ben com a proto - arma em modo arco Quatro Braços:Rook,desista! Quatro Braços vira Ultra T e se funde a proto arma Rook: Não,Rook joga a proto - arma para longe tentando a destruir Ultra T usa a proto arma para atacar Rook Rook desvia Ultra T com a proto arma atira uma rede em direção ao Rook Rook desvia.pegando uma arma de encanador e acerta a proto - arma. Ultra T sai da proto arma Rook acerta ultra T Ultra T solta um raio no Rook Rook pula e desvia chutando Ultra T Rook acerta varios golpes seguidos em Ben ate ele cair. Ultra T fica caido Rook se prepara para acerta Ben com arma de encanador. Ultra T:Rook,parceiro Rook: Por que está fazendo isso? Ultra T:tenho que salvar a Elfa Rook: Como? Ultra T:Eles pegaram ela Um malnoid acerta Rook por trais. Soldado Malnoid:Obrigado pela ajuda Ben Tennyson Ultra T ataca o Malnoid solta um raio nele que ele voa um exercito de Malnoids aparece Max: Precisamos de ajuda. Ultra T:concerteza alguns encanadores aparecem e lutam,mas perdem por ser em menor numero. Max pega o distintivo e tenta falar com Renato. Max: Como está os outros? Renato:estou com a Gwen,ele esta curando o Jason Max: Preciso de todos,agora. Renato:pode deixar Renato:Gwen,termina logo isso ai Gwen: Esse feitiço é complexo. Renato: O Max precisa de todos,quando terminar va para la Renato vai ate onde Max esta Renato ataca varios Malnoids usando a agua Max está lutando com alguns malnoids usando equipamentos de encanador junto de outros encanadores. Ultra T vira Ameaça Aquatica Ameaça Aquatica solta um jato de agua nos Malnoids Max: Eles dominam quase toda a base,só sobra a conzinha. Max: Vamos para lá. Ameaça Aquatica:Ok Ameaça Aquatica:vou deixar uma distração para eles não entrarem agora Ameaça Aquatica vira Chama Chama solta fogo para perto da entrada impedindo por um tempo dos Malnoids entrarem Max: Quero que cada um de vocês fiquem preparados para o combate. Chama:Vovo Max,cade o resto da equipe? Max pega o distintivo e se comunica com Kevin Kevin acorda Kevin:Max,o que foi? Max: Kevin,preciso que você veja o que Jason e Gwen estam fazendo,eles já deviam está aqui. Kevin:Ta bem Kevin vai ate onde Jason e Gwen estão Kevin:Gwen,ja terminou seu feitiço? Gwen: Sim. Kevin:então vamos logo Jason: Diz para o magistrado Tennyson que isso não vai adiantar. Jason pega o laptop de Gwen e se senta. Jason: Se importa se eu usar? Gwen: Não. Jason: Temos duas opções ir ajudar nesse combate ou seguir meu plano,o que acha melhor Kevin? Kevin:pode ser seu plano Jason: Achei que você não ia dizer isso. Jimmy aparece na tela do Laptop. Jimmy Jones: Oi pessoal Kevin:Oi Gwen: Oi Jimmy Jones: Eu pesquisei e minhas fontes dizem que a fraqueza deles é aguá.mas não simples jatos,muito aguá. Kevin:Renato pode controlar a agua ne Kevin:ele pode derrotalos usando uma grande quantidade Jason: Exato e eu pensei que Gwen poderia conjurar toda a aguá para ele. Jimmy Jones sai da tela. Gwen: Certo. Eles vão até aonde Max,Ben e Renato estam lutando junto de mais Encanadores. Kevin:ok,Gwen tras a agua para ele,e ele a controla e pronto Gwen usa um feitiço e aparece aguá para todo o lado. Renato:ok,vamos ver se eu consigo mesmo fazer isso Renato começa a se concentrar e fazer o a agua se mexer Jason: Fique calmo e focado,se concentre Renato:ok,Jason Renato consegue fazer a agua ficar do seu lado e a usa contra varios Malnoids Os malnoids começam a derrotar os Encanadores. Renato usa a agua contra os Malnoid Os Malnoids fogem mas os ajudantes de encanadores e Rook os prendem. Rook: Acho que isso seria uma vitória. Renato:é Ajudantes de Encanadores: Isso. Monycke:ta bem Monycke beija Ben Ben:valeu Mony,agora vou botar eles pra correr Ben vira Gigante Gigante:Olha aqui seus manes e melhor todos voces se renderem agora Jason (olhando para a nave): Essa tecnologia é exelente para estudo,você vai destruir mesmo? Gigante:Eu estou pedindo para eles se renderem e pousarem as naves,mas se eles quiserem lutar,ai vou destruir as naves,eles escolhem Gwen: Ben,aonde está o líder? Gigante:o Rublox e o Sauro,sei la,não vi eles depois que me mandaram para ir para abse Jason: Ele fugiram e podem voltar,acho que eu e Jimmy teremos muito trabalho tentando achalos. Gigante:ok Jason As Naves param por que estão com medo de Gigante Gigante:pronto,Jason e so mandar os Encanadores para prender eles Varias Naves encanadores cercam as naves dos Malnoids Rook: Acho que agora devemos ir ao sr.sorvete,não é Ben Cara? Gigante volta a Ben Ben:Concerteza Gwen: Preciso falar com você primo,o resto podem ir. Ben:quale,ok,o que e Gwen? Todos os outros vão na frente. Gwen: Eu descobrir que fui a causa dos ferimentos de Jason,da luta entre eles,de Kevin Supremo,dos Ferimentos de Kevin,Eu estava sendo manipulada,não sei o que sinto por eles agora,algum conselho primo? Ben:bom,você pode dizer a verdade para o Jason,tenho certeza de que ele vai entender Gwen: Mas e o Kevin... com sera que eu fiz ele se sentir?melhor parar,vamos ao sr.sorvete. Ben:ok Todos vão para o Sr. Sorvete Em outro lugar bem longe dali,uma nave estava voando no espaço e vai para um planeta Lorde Rublox:Ainda não perdemos Sauro,teremos nossa vingança contra eles Lorde Sauro:E bom mesmo Rublox,Ben 10 e sua equipe serão destruídos,mais eu contratei um caçador para matalo Um alienígena aparece Alienígena desconhecido:Pode deixar Lorde Sauro,vou caçar Ben 10 Lorde Rublox:quem e você Alienígena Desconhecido:Sou Dark,O Maior caçador da galáxia Dark:Ben 10 e sua equipe sofrerão por terem atrapalhado Grandes Eventos *Dark aparece pela primeira vez na serie. *Os Ajudantes de Encanadores e Jimmy Jones aparecem. *Kevin vira Kevin Supremo mais depois volta ao normal. Personagens *Ben *Renato *Rook *Jason *Kevin *Gwen *Max *Monycke *Helen *Alan *Manny *Cooper *Jimmy Jones *Encanadores Aliens Usados: *Quatro Braços(2x) *Friagem *Ball Weevil *Ultra T *Gigante Categoria:Episódios